


There is very little left of me and it's never coming back

by 0solar_flare0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother Technoblade, Depersonalization, Derealization, Gen, Not RPF, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), SHIPPERS DNI, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technobrother, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0solar_flare0/pseuds/0solar_flare0
Summary: TW// Derealization and DepersonalizationWhy is he in the panic room?But he’s not? Where is he?
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	There is very little left of me and it's never coming back

**Author's Note:**

> So today’s stream seemed like a dream right? I know I’m not the only person that thought that, so I wrote a fanfic because I love Ranboo and Techno’s dynamic.
> 
> THIS IS PLATONIC!!! SHIPPERS DNI!!!

I couldn’t let myself do that.

I couldn’t let myself work with the person that has hurt so many people.

It came back in waves. At first he could smell, then taste (was there blood on his tongue?). Eventually the feeling in his fingers came back and he can feel his claws digging into his scalp. His cheeks also burn. It took a lot to open his eyes again and look around. 

Where was he?

Wait-

Panic fills the ended teen as he stands up, his crown scraping the ceiling of the panic room- wait the panic room? This wasn’t the panic room?

His ears prick at a voice calling his name. Who’s there? Why can’t he move? His cheeks still burn. Out of the corner of his eye, Ranboo sees a blue cloaked figure start coming down the ladder. The panic room doesn’t have a ladder?Ranboo move but the man is coming closer. He hesitates, but doesn’t flinch. His body isn’t moving enough for that. 

He recognizes the figure now- Tecnhoblade. He says something, but it’s just a buzz in the hybrid’s ears. 

Without a response, Techno started moving closer to the tall teen and Ranboo stepped back. Techno sighed. He unfortunately has seen this before with another teen. The piglin sits down next to the sugar cane and pats the spot next to him as the enderchild steps closer and stiffly sits next to Techno. Even sitting down their height difference is so clear. 

Despite that difference, Ranboo looks so small to Techno and what do you do with a small child? Actually normally, Techno would kill them but this was different. Techno pulled the kid into a hug and wraps his cape around him. The kid was shivering, whether that be from panic or the cold was a different problem. 

“Cold?” The pig’s deep, monotone voice spoke. Ranboo gave a stiff nod and without a second wasted, he was picked up and cradled to Techno’s chest as the man climbs up the ladder one handed and trudges through the snow to the cabin. 

Once in the cabin, Ranboo was laid on the couch. He was significantly calmed down now and just left exhausted. Phil wasn’t home apparently. Techno was busy feting his cloak and boots off as Ranboo spoke up, his voice hoarse from pained crying, “I didn’t go?” Techno left a confused “heh?” as Ranboo sat up slowly, wrapping a nearby blanket around his shoulders. “I never went to the prison?” Techno shrugged, “I don’t know. I didn’t see you leave and I’ve been outside hunting and taking care of Carl, but you might’ve slipped pass me.”

Ranboo stared at the ground. He mumbled something to himself and pulled his legs up to his chest. Techno sighed and sat next to him on the couch. The man says, “even if you did go it doesn’t matter. Sam’s not here tryin’ to kill you so that means you didn’t do anything wrong.” Ranboo nods along, still not trusting himself to look up. Techno continues, “I’m not good at this whole, uh, comforting thing, but I’m here if you need to talk.” Ranboo nods and Techno tries to look at his face, noticing the slight trails of discoloration, but he didn’t know how to bring it up, so he just didn’t.

A few minutes of partially awkward silence passes and screaming voices before Technoblade stands up and says, “I’m gonna go see if Phil has any tea left. Want any?” Ranboo just gives a nod and quietly says, “yeah, sure. That’d be.. nice.”

After about an hour of quietly drinking tea Ranboo started talking, not about the prison, or Dream, or the panic room. He’s trying to avoid those topics. Technoblade after being throughly confused decides to run with it and starts talking about both of their pets. 

They stayed like this for a while, just talking, until Ranboo fell asleep. There was a ghost of a smile from Techno as he tucked the kid in on the couch. Ranboo needed time to heal, and Techno needed tiem to trust, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad...


End file.
